Jason Marsden
Jason Marsden (born January 3, 1975 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an American actor, director, producer, former fashion mode, and a former Premier danseur of the Yugoslav National Ballet. His well known roles include Tino in The Weekenders, Kovu's adult version in The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride, and Max in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. DCAU filmography File:Gear.png| Richie Foley/Gear File:SnapperCarr.png| Snapper Carr File:Spunky.png| Spunky Spencer File:TeenageSuperman.png| Clark Kent File:Owen.png| Owen File:DonnyGrasso.png| Donny Grasso File:CarmenDillo.png| Carmen Dillo File:ALeagueOfTheirOwn.png| Brainiac File:Earl Kid.png| Earl File:Omnifarious.png| Edwin Alva, Jr. * " " — Spunky Spencer * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" – Young Clark Kent * "New Kids in Town" – Young Clark Kent * " " - Owen * "Hooked Up" – Donny Grasso * "Shock to the System" – Richie Foley * "Aftershock" — Richie Foley * "The Breed" — Richie Foley * "Grounded" — Richie Foley * "They're Playing My Song" — Richie Foley * "The New Kid" — Richie Foley * "Child's Play" — Richie Foley * "Sons of the Fathers" — Richie Foley * "Bent Out of Shape" — Richie Foley * "Junior" — Richie Foley * " " — Richie Foley * " " — Richie Foley * "The Big Leagues" — Richie Foley * "Power Play" — Richie Foley/Push * "Brother-Sister Act" — Richie Foley * "Static Shaq" — Richie Foley * "Frozen Out" — Richie Foley * "Sunspots" — Richie Foley, Kid (uncredited) * "Pop's Girlfriend" — Richie Foley * "Bad Stretch" — Richie Foley * "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets" — Richie Foley * "Duped" — Richie Foley * "Jimmy" — Richie Foley * "Hard as Nails" — Richie Foley, Earl (uncredited) * " " — Richie Foley/Gear * "Static in Africa" — Richie Foley * "Shebang" — Richie Foley/Gear * "The Usual Suspect" — Richie Foley/Gear, Dion (uncredited) * "A League of Their Own" — Richie Foley/Gear, Carmen Dillo (uncredited), Brainiac (controlling Richie Foley) * "Showtime" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Consequences" — Richie Foley * "Romeo in the Mix" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Trouble Squared" — Richie Foley * "Toys in the Hood" — Richie Foley/Gear * "The Parent Trap" — Richie Foley/Gear * " " — Richie Foley/Gear * "Future Shock" — Richie Foley/Gear * "She-Back!" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Out of Africa" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Fallen Hero" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Army of Darkness" — Gear * "No Man's an Island" — Richie Foley/Gear, Edwin Alva, Jr. (uncredited) * " " — Richie Foley/Gear * "Now You See Him..." — Richie Foley/Gear * "Where the Rubber Meets the Road" — Richie Foley/Gear, Carmen Dillo (uncredited) * "Linked" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Wet and Wild" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Kidnapped" — Richie Foley/Gear, Carmen Dillo (uncredited) * "Power Outage" — Richie Foley/Gear * "Secret Origins" – Snapper Carr * "Injustice For All, Part I" – Snapper Carr * "The Enemy Below, Part I" – Snapper Carr * "Paradise Lost, Part I" – Snapper Carr * "Metamorphosis, Part II" – Snapper Carr * "Only A Dream" – Snapper Carr, "Cur" kid (uncredited) * "A Better World" – Snapper Carr * "Hereafter" – Snapper Carr * "Starcrossed, Part III" – Snapper Carr }} See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Beware the Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in Beware the Batman]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans|List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] * List of live-action crossovers External links * * Jason Marsden at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors